The Maiden and her Protector
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Once upon a time, hidden in the darkest of woods, was a little cabin where dwelled a beautiful maiden and her protector. Join me in this journey of exploring a scorching love and how it came to be. 100 words drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

The Maiden

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**by KjChristie17**

**inspired by Luna's drabbles**

**100 words**

Chapter 1: The Maiden

Once upon a time, there was a girl by the name of Kagome, who had an addiction for chocolates and a calling for getting into trouble. She lived in the middle of the woods in a small wooden cabin, built by her deceased father. It was said that Kagome was the fairest maiden of them all, and was hidden in the woods to protect her from Prince Naraku who wanted her for himself, as a bride. However , unkonown to all, the beautiful maiden had a fiery, but gruff protector, by the name of Lord Seshoumaru, a most formidable youkai.

A.N: Reviews...This will be updated daily


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Inspired by Luna's drabbles**

**100 words**

**Chapter 2: Clause**

The reign of Kind Takuri had been a peaceful and joyous one, until he had been murdered in his bed. However, before his cruel son, Prince Naraku could jump at this opportunity to gain that title, the King's will was discovered. It seemed that the throne could not be taken by just anyone. The one who would take the throne would have to first wed a maiden, pure of heart and mind, with the mesmerizing beauty of a Goddess. This pissed the Prince off to no extent and he immediately demanded that all maidens be brought to his castle for inspection.

A.N: Reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Kagome frowned at the list her mentor had handed her. Why did Kaede want so many herbs all of a sudden, she wondered aloud. It would take her at least two days to pick all of them.

Well, no wonder she gave her a travel bag to take along. The forest path was long and winding, and the gentle hum of the forest always soothed the young girl.

As she walked slowly, she frowned as her guardian's distressed face came to mind. She had literally pushed Kagome out of the house. Kagome shook her head. She would never understand Kaede.

A.N: Reviews please…This is my first time writing 100 word drabbles, so be nice


	4. Chapter 4

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 4: Blood**

Kagome sighed. Why did Father have to build the cabin so deep off in the woods. She hated walking.

A yawn escaped her lips, and she muffled it with her hand. She scowled and kicked at a random leaf lying in her path. What was so urgent about the stupid herbs anyway? She didn't have to be dragged out of bed to be sent to get them!

However, she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes when she finally reached the cabin. A large white dog lay on her carefully tended garden, blood pouring down its side.

A.N: So few reviews…Damn, you people know how to discourage a writer….


	5. Chapter 5

The Maiden and her Protector

By KjChristie17

Chapter 5: Crimson

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, as she heard the huge animal groan as if in pain. All thoughts of her now ruined garden flew out of her head as she rushed to the injured animal's side.

"Oh, dear! This is bad!"

Blood was seeping from a particularly nasty gash in his side. The wound was laced with yellow, and it seemed the injury was a few days old.

Without thinking, Kagome tore off her apron and tried to block the blood flow. The dog's eyes opened and she yelped in surprise and fear. His eyes were crimson and SO big!

A.N: Reviews make me happy…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 6: Hurt**

"Hold still!"

The youkai glared balefully at the human girl who was scowling now as she attempted to stich his wound together.

As he tried to shift away from the needle, he growled in pain, and Kagome gave him an irritated look.

"This would hurt way less if you would just stop fidgeting around."

The inuyoukai lay his head back on his paws and snarled at being ordered around by a little female, and a human one at that.

"There! All done."

Kagome's beaming face swam into his vision and the inuyoukai snorted, and closing his head, dropped into slumber.

A.N: Reviews, people….reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 7: Debt**

Seshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, narrowed his eyes. The human girl was still lying there, propped against the tree. Her eyes were closed and her breathing calm, which meant she was asleep.

He blinked languidly, and tried to stand, but failed. He was still weak, so trying to convert back to his human form was simply suicidal.

He sighed. He was stuck here.

However, the poison which had struck him had left his system, allowing him to heal properly.

_Now what to do about this female?_

Human, or not, he owed her, and Seshoumaru Taisho always repaid his debts.

A.N: ….I don't know what I'm supposed to say, so reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 8: Interest**

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked.

Then she yelped in shock at the pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

Grasping at her chest, she growled angrily, "Stop staring at me like that!"

He cocked his head and blinked languidly.

She scowled at him, and stood up, muttering something to herself about 'stupid inuyoukai'.

_Interesting._

Seshoumaru studied the girl. She was like a little kitten baring out her claws. Inwardly, he smirked. He still had a few days to recuperate, so why not study this enigma.

He had never encountered a female who had the nerve to growl at him.

A.N: People, how hard is it to write a review…It takes a few seconds and makes me happy!GIVE ME REVIEWSSSSSS!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 9: DIrty**

Kagome pushed open the door of the cabin and wheezed as dust flew into her face.

Coughing, she looked around. Had this place always been this big, and this dirty?

She grabbed the nearest rag she could find, and walked over to the stream, which was just a few feet away. Her father had always loved living in the woods. In fact, before his death, this used to be their home.

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. There was no use in bringing up the past. She knelt down, and dipped the cloth in the cold water.

A.N: I know you people think that this story is developing and the author probably has a great idea, storyline she's working on….I really don't….But reviews are always appreciated, and welcomed. Remember, I may not know where all my non reviewing readers live, but I do know you have profiles on dokuga…its only a matter of time *cackling like an insane witch* ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 9: Admiration**

Seshoumaru stared at the girl. She was cleaning the tiny dwelling with a determination few possessed. Her face was scrunched up and she kept running back and forth, to wet that tiny piece of cloth.

A sudden admiration filled up in him and he squelched it, immediately. She was just another human. So maybe she was a bit eccentric.

He watched as she made another trip to the stream and cleaned the rag and waltzed back towards the cabin. She looked exhausted, but seemed determined to follow through on her mission.

There was no harm in sticking around, he mused.

A.N: I have made a decision…I will NOT…I forget what I was going to say…ah well…more reviews


	11. Chapter 11

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 11: Undermine**

Kagome sighed. Finally the place seemed fit for human habitation.

A derisive snort from behind her mad her raise a brow, "Oh yeah? You think you could have done a better job?"

She was startled when a smooth voice rolled in her mind, "Not only better, little human, but faster as well."

She growled and walked over to him and flicked him on the nose.

Ignoring his furious snarl, she put her hands on her hips, "Don't you dare undermine my work, you arrogant dog!"

He glared at her, and she scowled back. He flashed his teeth, and she snorted.

A.N: REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 12: Failed Attempt**

Seshoumaru stood up, gingerly. His body was still weak from all that poison, but his injuries had somewhat healed. He managed to walk to the stream and fell down, again, exhausted.

There was something wrong with his youki.

He focused his energies on transforming to his humanoid self, and bit back an oath when he failed.

Before he could move, Kagome rushed out to his side.

"Are you all right?"

He looked into her gentle blue eyes, filled with concern and unconsciously, let out a whine of distress.

Then she was all over him, crooning, and offering him reassurance.

A.N: I see you. You read this chapter. WHY DID YOU LEAVE NO REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 13: Garden**

The little onna was angry.

There was no doubt about it.

Her emotions had started from shocked to dismay to depressed, and then had finally settled on angry.

Seshoumaru tried to ignore her, but her eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head.

Finally, irritated, he snarled at her.

To his shock, she walked over to him and not only flicked his nose, but grabbed his huge canine ear.

"Do you have any idea how long it took for me to grow those herbs!"

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at the ruined garden.

A.N: Why is it that I have to ask you guys for reviews? And anyways, a few of you said that you were dissatisfied with smaller chapters…..well I know most of you probably don't know….i don't know how you cannot know, but the thing is that after reading Luna's 'The Peasant Prince', 'A Thousand Tales' which are a must read for everyone, in fact all her stories are a must read. She's just that good.

Anyways, I also wanted to write at least one '100 words short drabbles'. So this is it. Deal with it.

Oh, and more reviews please. I just eat those up.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 14: Stare**

Kagome sighed and wiped her forehead. Finally, all the crushed herbs had been replanted.

She stood still, and chanted a small prayer and then turned around.

The inuyoukai was staring at her again.

"Don't you have something better to do than stare at me all day?"

He cocked his head and then stood up.

Walking over to her, he towered over the petite girl.

She raised a brow, unimpressed.

Suddenly, he nudged her. With a cry she fell on her behind.

Before, she could move, he touched his nose to her belly, and sniffed.

"W-hat are you doing?"

He purred.

A.N: I'm busy and a bit tired and to a few of my reviewers, especially **evilynmetal: **

**I appreciated your review. I didn't understand your point, but I appreciated it. Anyways I know that my drabbles may not be very good or very entertaining, you know, whatever, but like I pointed out, this is my first time and there is no way in hell that my drabbles can be compared to those of Luna's. She is indeed a Master at what she does. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 15: Reputation**

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably between his paws, and Seshoumaru nipped at her clothes, making her still and huff in irritation.

The inuyoukai was amused.

When she had growled at him earlier, her scent had become spicier, something which had intrigued him.

But as soon as he had stuck his nose in her belly, she had started protesting.

He rubbed his nose on her and she squealed.

"Stop it! That tickles!"

His crimson eyes flashed.

He was a deadly inuyoukai general and she was telling him that he was tickling her.

He grumbled. His reputation was going to end up in tatters.

A.N: You! Yes, I'm talking to you! You know who you are. I don't know who you are, but you know who you are…..Click the review button top of this page or else….I have a pet rat….spider…whatever it is, it's huge, and ugly and hairy…..

To evilynmetal: I would love to talk to you...but you should write on my wall first and then tell me when you come on chat or something. I could email you, but i dont know, conversations through emails always leave me feeling wierd. I prefer chat, or face to face. I even adore


	16. Chapter 16

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 16: Soothing**

Seshoumaru stared at his reflection in the stream. Although he was comfortable in his demon form, his human form was easier to manage.

A sigh escaped him.

He wanted to recover his full strength before leaving for the West. Ryoukotsu would pay for his deed, most dearly.

He turned his head at footsteps.

The girl was singing and hanging out clothes. It had been two days now, and she was getting restless.

It seemed that if she did not return to her village soon, she would get in trouble.

He sensed her worry and unconsciously soothed her with his aura.

A.N: Let's play a game! *claps hands enthusiastically*

Whoever presses the leave review button and writes a review…wins


	17. Chapter 17

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 17: Going Home**

It had been two days now.

She had to get home and tell Kaede what had happened.

Kagome winced. She had a bad feeling about it.

She sat in the sun, basking and looked over to the silent inuyoukai.

He didn't know her secret, it seemed.

It was better that way. She didn't want to die.

Her eyes landed on her garden and she grimaced. Not a single herb had made it. Kaede wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Hey."

The inuyoukai looked up.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. I have to tell Kaede about the garden."

He just snorted.

A.N: You know those days when you finish all your work and feel that light weight, empty feeling on your shoulders. Completely relaxed?

I have yet to experience that feeling…

Do review, you heartless readers…


	18. Chapter 18

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 18: Leaving**

Kagome picked up the little bag she had, and slung it over her shoulder.

It was early morning and the sun was playing peekaboo with the clouds.

The inuyoukai was in a strange mood. Kagome placed a huge tray filled with food next to the stream.

"This is all I can give you at the moment, in case you get hungry."

Seshoumaru stared at her. He didn't know whether to feel insulted or amused.

Suddenly he realized that the girl would be leaving. He knew that this was not the last time he would see her, but he felt uneasy.

A.N: I had a dream last night….It was a bad dream….There was a cat…She sat on a mat…The cat was fat…. It wore my hat…BLOODY CAT!

Reviews please!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 19: Lost in Thought**

Kagome glanced back at the inuyoukai, and waved her hand cheerily.

Strange, she didn't feel that way.

The two days she had spent in his presence, quiet, peaceful, had been the most peaceful days she had ever lived.

He liked to annoy her, but she didn't mind.

Somehow she didn't feel frightened of him as if she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

She shrugged.

Well, Kaede always told her that she was too trusting.

She walked quickly, not bothering to enjoy the scenery.

Something was urging her to return home quickly. Her mind occupied, she didn't notice the shadows ahead.

A.N: I like collecting mugs.

Leave reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 20: Trouble**

Silence.

There was an unnatural silence in the woods.

Kagome stopped suddenly.

The noises of the wildlife had faded into pin drop silence.

Her instincts on high alert, she slipped the dagger from her sleeve, and crouched.

She had been feeling uneasy, ever since she had left the cottage.

Her voice was quiet and confident, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was rustling around her, and a rambitious laughter was heard.

Kagome paled.

Bandits.

Her powers were no good against humans.

She didn't have a choice. Dropping her pack, she broke into a run.

She could feel them running after her.

A.N: I have an orange shawl, which I like. My imaginary cat also likes my shawl. I try to keep it away from her, but the problem is: I can't see her, so I can't see the tears she has made on my shawl.

LEAVE REVIEWS! YOU READ, YOU REVIEW! YOU DON'T READ, YOU STILL REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 21: Bandits?**

Kagome ran.

The once familiar forest seemed so strange and unwelcoming.

A dull thought forced its way into her head.

_Father was killed by bandits too._

She pushed the thought from her head and ran faster. A cliff.

She looked around wildly. She was cornered.

The men stopped and looked very well dressed for bandits. However, the looks on their faces were anything but polite.

Their faces were lecherous.

"This one is a beaut. The boss will be happy with her."

The second man looked her up and down, "I don't know. Maybe we should just keep her for ourselves."

A.N: I have a security camera. I'm just that awesome.

Leave reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 22: Helpless**

Kagome brandished her knife.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

One of the men smirked, "Put down the knife before you hurt yourself, sweetheart."

The tone was derisive, and insulting.

"Look, you little prick!"

But before she could say anything, the man stepped up and slapped her across the face, making her fall onto the ground, holding her cheek.

Blood was on her lip, and she trembled.

"Oh, look. She's going to cry."

A few seconds later, he lay on the ground, holding his crotch, and wheezing as the girl smiled in self satisfaction.

"You were saying something about crying?"

A.N: I like coffee, and reviews.

Oh, and apparently some people have objections to my author notes. Those peole need to develop a sense of humor please, because all I write is in good fun, aka, jokes. Stop taking everything so seriously. If I had to beg for reviews, then why are my other stories void of such crazy author notes. I just wanted to have fun whilst writing this story but people don't like that. So, with no disrespect intended, grow up, people.

Oh, and I love you all! Even those who have issues with me! 3


	23. Chapter 23

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 23: Battle cry**

They snarled at her and she bared her teeth.

She didn't have any family. She had nothing to lose.

Kagome held the knife tightly. She would rather die fighting!

They ran towards her, unsheathing their short swords.

Kagome closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and then let loose a battle cry, charging towards them.

The only regret she had was that she would not be able to say goodbye to that inuyoukai.

Before the first man could reach her, there was a flash of white.

The man paused in his tracks, a look of surprise on his face.

Seshoumaru growled menacingly.

A.N: I am so awesome. Sat down at 10:32 pm to study maths. Opened . Looked at the clock. 1:57pm…..

Reviews

Oh, and thanks for all the encouragine reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad my readers have a sense of humor. I'm not desparate for reviews but I do love needling you guys to give me reviews. ;D


	24. Chapter 24

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 24: Stranger**

Kagome stared in shock at the beautiful male in front of her. His lips were bared in a snarl, and his eyes were flashing with murderous intent.

The bandits didn't stand a chance.

One by one they dropped, at the stranger's hands.

His movements were swift and graceful. Like he was dancing.

Entranced, Kagome watched as he took out his opponents with ease.

One of them ran into the woods, and was spared.

Finally the stranger faced her, and she stared at him.

Silver hair, mixed with pristine white clothes. Golden eyes were filled with anger.

She raised her knife.

A.N: I hate green tea, but I still drink it. I sometimes wonder at my own mentality.

I also happen to like reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 25: Fury**

Seshoumaru eyed the girl, his vision hazy.

He had followed her, feeling uneasy.

Fury had fueled his fueled his transformation when he had seen her ready to go down fighting.

She didn't have a hope of surviving, and she knew it.

The raised weapon in her hand had made him roar with rage, and rush towards her attackers.

And now she was raising the knife at him.

He read the shock in her eyes, the fear, and he stilled.

She didn't know him, didn't recognize him.

"Onna."

Before, he could speak further, he winced and his body started transforming back.

A.N: My favourite colour is purple and blue….AT least I think it is. I hate pink….It's too girly….


	26. Chapter 26

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 26: Relief**

The man stared at her curiously, and he looked confused and angry.

Kagome was frightened, and terrified.

_Would he kill her too, now?_

He seemed to sense her fear and spoke in a silky voice, "Onna."

His voice was so familiar that her hand nearly lowered.

Suddenly he winced, and his body bent forward, and his entire being radiated with light.

As her vision cleared, she was staring into crimson red eyes.

Her knees nearly buckled, as she clutched at him, voice cracking with helpless sobs.

"Oh, it's you! I thought-I thought!"

He let her touch him and growled softly.

A.N: I hate exams. They make everything worse. Now only your reviews will cheer me up people. And yeah on a side not. Some of you guys have been complaining about the short chapters.

Okay. How do I explain this? These are 100 word drabbles. No matter how much you want, I cannot jus change the chapter length of the story. That will make me unhappy.

YOU DO NOT WANT ME UNHAPPY… *sharpens knife*


	27. Chapter 27

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 27: Alone**

His deep baritone voice slipped into her mind, "**You are safe little one. Do not fret anymore."**

She nodded, her face buried in the soft fur of his neck.

He was on the ground, supporting her.

Her scent still radiated shock and he growled again to comfort her.

She closed her eyes and breathed.

"I'm fine."

His voice held no emotions as he asked, "**Why did you attempt to fight? Surely your family would be devastated if you died."**

She shrugged, "What family? I don't have one. I live alone with Kaede."

He felt the loneliness she tried to hide.

A.N: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. My dad yelled at me for no reason and I went to bed crying, so a depressed me means no updates. Hey, we can't all win. But I truly am regretful for the delay. I also wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews, and I am getting back to all of you. I just find it rude when people don't respond to a review. So I do. It may take some time, but I WILL WRITE ON ALL YOUR WALLS!

CAUSE I AM JUST THAT AWESOME….

Anyways, do review.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 28: Weariness**

Somehow it didn't feel right.

This pure creature should be surrounded by joy and happiness, not hiding her loneliness from the world.

She had no one.

He felt her stand up and caught the weariness in her face before she could mask it.

Suddenly something occurred to him and he stood on his feet, towering over her, crimson eyes flashing with a controlled rage.

"**By any chance, you were not planning to die in this battle, were you?"**

She shrugged.

He growled.

She sheepishly protested, "I wasn't planning on it. But if I did, I wouldn't have minded."

He snarled.

A.N: I hate it when you have to go a lunch with strangers….It's so awkward and you feel so bloody clumsy….

Anyways, leave a review because, well, I wrote the chapter.

**A.N: I'm sorry for the late update guys, I really am! Actually, I had to start applying for my universities and I was going crazy with homework and running around with those application forms. So, I really didn't have the time to write any new chapters. I'll be updating weekly from now on, because I'm really busy, but once the summer holidays hit, I'll do the three days update thing once again, but please don't be mad at me for now, because I'm not even getting the proper sleep and just running, fueled on coffee. Have a heart, my precious readers!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 29: Carelessness**

"What're you so angry about?"

He didn't deign to reply.

She huffed and looked straight ahead. He had insisted in walking her to the edge of the woods to her village.

But he was still too angry.

He didn't understand why.

She was just a human. However, the protective instincts she roused in him were puzzling.

Why did he want to protect her?

However, Seshoumaru never questioned his instincts as the instincts of an inuyoukai were its strongest point.

"**What if it had been a youkai?"**

The question slipped out.

"I would have purified it." She answered absently.

He froze.

**A.N: I ate too much today. I'll have to exercise at least two hours to take off half the calories….This is why self restraint is important, my dear readers.**

**Too bad I don't have any.**

**I'm pathetic. *shaking head sadly***

**Alright, review and tell me what you think. And somebody asked me when I was going to get to the point of the whole story or something like that.**

**This was what I did on reading that message.**

**Nothing.**

**There's still a long way to go, people, so if any of you guys want to quit reading, well that's your business. Not to be rude or anything…. I mean, seriously, what can I say?**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 30: Oops!**

Kagome immediately realized her grave mistake and shrank back from him, a new kind of fear in her eyes.

His eyes were narrowed as he stared at her.

_She was a miko?_

Every teaching instilled in him, urged him to destroy this creature but his beast refused to harm her.

She had saved him, tended to him, given him company, all the while aware of his youkai heritage.

She hadn't tried to kill him once.

But she was a miko.

She was a strange human, an oddity.

A puzzle to be deciphered.

"Will you kill me now?" she asked, tightly.

A.N: I have no life.

But I love ur reviews….


	31. Chapter 31

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 31: Disrespectful**

The big inu cocked his head, studying her.

He narrowed his eyes at the waves of fear rolling from her.

He did not approve of that scent.

"**Do not be foolish. This Seshoumaru has to repay his debt to you. You shall not die at this one's hands." **

She breathed in relief.

Then immediately she brightened.

"You're some kind of lord aren't you?"

He frowned at the offhanded way she said it.

"**I am the daiyoukai of the West, Lord Seshoumaru."**

She smiled, "Oh."

Then on an afterthought, "Good for you."

He clenched his teeth.

This human was very disrespectful.

A.N: Leave a thought or so…I like them


	32. Chapter 32

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 32: Unimpressed**

"I **am the most powerful inuyoukai."**

"Mm-hm."

He resisted the urge to growl.

"**My name itself means The Killing Perfection."**

At that, she scowled, "Why would you say that to a girl? That's just disgusting."

Affronted, he stared at her.

_Did she just call him was disgusting?_

"**Repeat that, miko."**

She glanced at him and suddenly a musical sound filled the air. When his head cleared, he realized that she was laughing.

Her voice was delightful. He found himself mesmerized by it.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that girls are not exactly into violent men, y'know."

A.N: My microsoft word isnt working and I can't find a free version anywhere as the trial version has expired and The complete version is too expensive. So updates will be very few as it is difficult for me to write on this dokuga blank page thing. It keeps erasing and wont undo.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 33: Love**

Seshoumaru puzzled over what was the human female.

_Humans were not attracted to good fighters? How did they choose a suitable mate, then?_

He didn't know that he had voiced the question aloud, till Kagome chuckled, and patted the fur around his neck, absently.

"We have arranged marriages, usually, or the couple fall in love."

"**Love?"**

"You know," Kagome gestured wildly with her hands, "Love!"

The inuyoukai cocked his head.

"I don't know how to explain it! I've never experienced it."

"**Do you want to?"**

Kagome shrugged.

Kicking a rock, she muttered, "What do I know of happy families?"

A.N: I love the reviews you guys give me...


	34. Chapter 34

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 34: Order**

The girl was silent.

Seshoumaru didn't like it.

He growled under his breath and she looked up, "What is it?"

"**You will tell this Seshoumaru why you are distressed."**

Kagome huffed, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Seshoumaru gave her an imperious crimson eyed stare, "This Seshoumaru is the ruler of the Western Lands, with more than fifty thousand men under his command."

Kagome glared back, "So?"

"I am your Lord, as your little human village falls under this one's lands."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that supposed to impress me, or intimidate me?"

Seshoumaru snarled loudly.

A.N: Ah-h-ha... Christmas is over...Holidays are over...Impending gloom...


	35. Chapter 35

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 35: Parting**

"This is it."

Seshoumaru looked at the small town. He frowned. Something seemed wrong here.

Kagome stared down at the place she called home. Kaede would probably be there, waiting for her.

Her voice was hesitant, "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Seshoumaru was silent.

Feeling a little hurt, she bowed stiffly, before turning to go home.

Before she could move his long tail blocked her path.

"**If you feel any unease, call upon me, immediately."**

She nodded, startled.

Then he leaned his forehead against hers.

"**Until next time, little miko."**

With that, he was gone, and she was alone.

**A.N: I'm sorry for the late update but my grandmother just passed away a few days ago and well, I was not in any state of mind to do anything...**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By KjChristie17**

**Chapter 36: Home-coming**

Kagome followed the path which was to lead her home. Tears burned in her eyes and she rubbed them furiously.

_Stupid to cry!_

Straightening her shoulders, she donned a cheerful smile.

She waved at a few of the people, and was taken aback at their horrified looks. They immediately averted their eyes.

Frowning and a little hurt, she made her way to Kaede's little house.

Kaede would greet her with a smile.

She burst into the house and froze on seeing a black haired man sitting in her mentor's chair.

"So nice of you to join us, my dear Kagome."

A.N: Thank you everyone for the condolences. They meant a lot to me. The fact that you guys took out your time and wished me well, touched me. So thank you, truly.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 37: Suprise Visitor**

"W-what? Who are you? Where's Kaede?"

His eyes were red, Kagome noted, as he appraised her form. Somehow, the thought of him checking her out, made her cringe in disgust.

He stood up and walked up to her, murmuring, "You're perfect."

Her throat dry, Kagome swallowed "Where is Kaede?"

The stranger looked up in surprise, "You mean that old hag?"

When she nodded, he sneered, "She sent you away, tried to hide you, didn't she?"

Kagome took a step back, frightened, "What?"

"Don't lie, girl!" He snarled, and slapped her across the face, making her stumble and fall down, bleeding.

A.N: I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been going through a lot of family problems and shit and all the tension has given me severe writers block. However, I will update this story daily though from now on.

Also, the lack of reviews has been really disheartening. Imagine me in a corner of the room, sulking. Yeah, not a pretty picture is it. -_-


	38. Chapter 38

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 38: Pain**

Kagome gasped, and then whimpered, as the man loomed over her, "Traitorous bitch! You would try to deceive your Lord and Master!"

_Seshoumaru!_

He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up.

Kagome's eyes watered with the pain, as she tried to defend herself against the blows that rained down on her.

Who was this man! Why was he doing this to her!

He tossed her in a corner and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"It doesn't matter. I'll forgive you eventually. For now, I have to marry you, and claim the throne. Once you're my wife, we'll see."

A.N: The bathroom in my room has issues with me. I don't know why. But it has locked me out. I have to run downstairs everytime I need to take care of my business...which is a lot...I shoudl proabbly stop typing now...


	39. Chapter 39

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 39: Proposal**

"M-marry? You?"

The words stumbled out of the battered girl's mouth, as pain clouded her senses.

The man sneered, "You're going to be my bride. Once I marry you, I'll make sure that you're taught your place. You'll give me an heir, and be punished everyday for the sins you've tried to commit."

_The man was crazy!_

He walked over to her, and kicked her in her ribs, making her scream in agony.

Despite, the pain, she gasped, "K-Kaede! What did you do to her?"

"What do you think? She paid for her sins quite dearly, believe me, little miko."

**A.N: Okay, let's get right to the point. I know you read this story. Well, I have a question for you... Just how hard is it to leave a review telling me how awesome I am...? **

**I mean, seriously, people?**


	40. Chapter 40

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 40: Loss**

Tears fell down her battered cheek, as the miko closed her eyes.

_Dead. _

_Kaede was dead._

She remembered what the inuyoukai had asked her. Of love. Now she knew what it was. She had loved that old woman like a mother.

_Gone._

_She was all alone._

"My name is Naraku. Your Lord and Master."

When she didn't respond, he kicked her hard in the chest, making her wheeze.

Grabbing her by her hair once more, he punched her eye.

Brokenly, she whispered, "S-seshoumaru. Help me."

Before, the prince could hit her again, he paled, as a vicious snarl was heard.

A.N: I'm hooked on Taylor Swift's song, 'Mean'. I don't know why. I hate the song. But I just keep singing it everytime my mouth opens. I so need a good song...

And no, I don't hate Taylor Swift. Love her actually.

AND REVIEW!

**On a side note. I got a review upon the last chapter stating how my whiny persona which is apparently reflected through my reviews and Kagome's personality, is irriating. Look you guys, first off, I am no Nora Roberts or some other high-fi author. I simply write to enjoy. And my author notes are meant to amuse. I am not begging for reviews. I won't die without them. They are there to be enjoyed and laughed at. When I am upset, writing these little notes cheers me up. I am sorry if you guys find this habit of mine, offending or whatever. However, I can't and won't change these notes. If you want to stop reading, that is your choice. I can;t force and more to the poin, I won't force you.**

**I was offended by the review. The reviewer said she/he was being honest, but I really do not care. It was offending. I can form my characters personalities in any way I want to. From now on, if anyone has to be 'honest', please simply do not bother reviewing becuase it hurts.**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 41: Saviour**

Kagome gazed over the man's shoulder to see the human form of Seshoumaru. His eyes burned in fury and rage, and before, the prince could even move, he was tossed against the wall.

Kagome was cradled in gentle hands, and she gazed up at a pair of golden eyes.

"S-so pretty."

The man huffed, seemingly irritated, but the anger in his gaze was still there, increasing as he looked at her.

"You are injured." His voice was husky.

Kagome nodded and then froze in fear as Naraku stirred.

Seshoumaru seemed intent on setting her down and finishing the job thoroughly.

**A.N: Damn bathroom...Why won't you open!**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 42: Rescue**

A whimper made the inuyoukai pause. He looked back the broken girl, whom he had set on the ground.

_He was going to kill this male!_

The man stirred and pushed himself onto his feet.

His eyes fell on the silver haired youkai, and he snarled, "You gave yourself to a youkai. You wench! You shall pay dearly for this!"

He drew his sword and rushed forward only to be flung aside.

"S-seshoumaru…please."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the pathetic male by his neck, "The miko is under this Seshoumaru's protection!"

With that, he grabbed the girl and disappeared.

**A.N: If Seshoumaru and Superman got in a fight, who'd win?**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 43: Back to One**

Seshoumaru looked at the girl in his arms. She was in an extremely bad shape. His hold on her tightened as he recalled the way she hung so lifeless, when that man had dared to touch her.

A growl escaped him, as he felt his strength fading fast.

Increasing his speed, he reached the cottage in the small clearing and collapsed onto his knees, Kagome still in his arms.

His body shuddered and soon he was transforming back to his inu form.

Blinking, he looked at the miko.

She had lost consciousness.

Lamenting upon the curse, he licked her wounds.

**A.N: Every technological piece of shit in this universe is out to get me. I don't know why, but I'm telling you, they watch me...ONE DAY ROBOTS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

**Don't forget to leave me a review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 44: Grief**

Kagome moaned in pain.

As she began to awaken, she sensed something wet touching her, all over.

Blinking, she looked into a pair of crimson eyes and everything came back to her.

Ignoring the fact that he was licking her, she clung onto his fur and wept.

He rumbled, trying to soothe her.

She burrowed herself in his fur, trying to find some sort of escape, trying to close her mind, but the pain, both physical and emotional, wouldn't depart.

"She's dead, Seshoumaru! Kaede's dead! They took her from me!"

He nuzzled her, trying to offer what comfort he could.

**A.N: I finally got an Ipod touch. Now using it is the real issue. Somehow, I still prefer listening to songs on my Nokia 5800, rather than my Ipod. I need to get my head examined.**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 45: Lost**

Finally, when she had quieted down, she kept clinging to him, refusing to let go. Her eyes stared blankly into space as Seshoumaru licked her wounds, his saliva healing her.

She was too far gone to even protest.

Her voice was small and scared, "I'm all alone again."

Seshoumaru rubbed his head against her.

"I don't like feeling lonely. It hurts." She rubbed her chest, swallowing, "It hurts here. In my heart."

Seshoumaru gritted his teeth, angry at his own helplessness.

He looked into her eyes, "**This Seshoumaru will allow no other to harm you."**

"But you'll also leave soon."

**A.N: Exams are driving me crazy...But not as much as my family...**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 46: New side**

"They all do, in the end."

This was a new side he was seeing to the girl. He knew she needed to grieve, but it made him feel strange watching her accept her fate of loneliness.

"He wanted to marry me and then he wanted to keep on hurting me."

"He shall not touch you."

Kagome shuddered, and grasped at inuyoukai's fur.

Her eyes were bewildered like those of a child who had just been smacked for absolutely no reason, "B-but, he'll find me, and take me when you go."

Seshoumaru's snarl offered her no comfort. She was too lost.

**A.N: One day your prince will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions. **


	47. Chapter 47

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 47: No one**

Kagome had been ten years old when her family had been killed.

The pain never went away.

She watched as Seshoumaru tried to offer her his warmth. She didn't understand why he was doing this for her. He barely knew her.

That man. He had wanted to hurt her.

She vaguely realized that she had no family to protect her, nobody to shield her from this monster.

Suddenly something smooth and comforting wrapped around her mind, coaxing her into sleep. She tried to fight it, but then thought better of it.

She slowly drifted off into sleep, and Seshoumaru rumbled.

**A.N: Kissing you by Miranda Cosgrove. I LOVE this song.**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 48: Possessiveness**

The curse was wearing off.

He could feel it.

Curled around the sleeping girl, Seshoumaru blinked his red eyes.

He didn't want her to be hurt. He had no attachment to her as such.

However, she was unique. He could sense that much.

He wanted to study her some more.

He growled softly as he recalled the man. He knew who it was. This land was under his protection.

_Prince Naraku._

His cruelty was not unheard of.

However, he would pay for touching the girl. Speaking of which. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Her small mouth opened and then closed.

**A.N: Papers, papers and more papers. Is it a wonder I'm alive?**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 49: Pretence**

"Kaede is gone, isn't she?"

Grief permeated her voice, but she was no longer crying. It was like she had accepted her fate.

Seshoumaru blinked at her and she just huddled into him, as if trying to keep warm. "I think she knew something was going to happen. That's why she sent me off in such a hurry."

The inuyoukai rumbled, offering comfort.

"You could leave, if you want to. I won't mind. If you're a Lord, then you have responsibilities to see to."

**"Do not utter nonsense, girl. I shall stay as long as I wish."**

Kagome shrugged, "Suit yourself."

A.N: I know it's been long, but the lack of reviews and the few negative reviews had me really down. I'm sorry. I'm back now and I'll see this fic through.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 50: Grieving**

She had a strange way of grieving, Seshoumaru noted.

The first two days she had simply buried herself in the warmth of his fur, no regard for the recklessness of her actions.

Then she had started working. He still couldn't figure out what she was doing. He cocked his huge head and watched as she tried to lift an axe.

**"What is it that you are attempting to do, girl?"**

Kagome grunted as she managed to life the axe a few inches of the ground, and then it collapsed again.

She gave a shrug, "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

A.N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'll see this story through, I promise. Love you all for your support. :)


	51. Chapter 51

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 51: Time**

"I'm going to take a bath," Kagome announced to no one in particular.

Seshoumaru was sleeping. He had taken to lazing around in the shade since the heat had started getting unbearable.

Standing at his head, she prodded him with her foot. He didn't move.

"You're going to get fat, you know." She told him.

He didn't seem particularly disturbed by that fact as his eyes remained closed.

A little irritated, she huffed and left for the hot springs.

A second later, Seshoumaru opened his eyes. Standing up, he let his youki swirl around him and in place of the gigantic hound, stood his humanoid form.

He followed Kagome.

A.N: I have no self control. I decided to start a diet today. It was going so well. But then this pizza delivery guy showed up out of nowhere.


	52. Chapter 52

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 52: I don't know what to name this chapter**

Kagome sank into the water with a sigh. She loved hot springs. The hot water just seemed to drain away her problems.

A splash from the other side of the pool made her freeze. Someone else was here! Imagining all kinds of horrible scenarios, and hoping against hope that it was just some small harmless animal, she waded towards the huge rock in the centre, and peeked around it.

It was not some animal. It was a man, or at least it looked like one. The water was so hot, that steam was rising from it, and the figure was blurry.

She turned around to leave when she came in contact with a very wet, and very naked Seshoumaru.

She screamed.

A.N: I read recipes the same way I read science fiction. I get to the end and I think, "Well, that's not going to happen."

Leave, a review, a thought, no flames. Don't pretend you didn't read this. I'm spying on all my readers...


	53. Chapter 53

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 53: Running out of chapter names**

Seshoumaru immediately clamped a hand on the girl's mouth, growling, "Stop this infernal noise, woman."

Kagome's face grew even redder, at the close approximaty. Using her hands, she pushed away from him submerged herself into the water, so that only her face was visible.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, trying to keep her eyes from wandering any lower than his eyes.

The silver haired youkai raised a brow, "I wished to cleanse myself."

"And you couldn't do it later!?"

"I did not want to leave you alone for any period of time, given the circumstances."

She grew quiet, taken aback.

As he turned, she swore he had just smirked.

**A.N: A chair is a chair. A chair cannot be a table. I am a chair.**


	54. Chapter 54

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 54: This chapter is named chapter 54**

She was avoiding him. Seshoumaru didn't know why but it irked him. However, maybe it wasn't so bad, he mused. For everytime Kagome would meet his eyes, her face would turn red and she would quickly look away.

It was quite...endearing.

The moment that thought crossed his mind, the inuyoukai growled. She was a human. Interesting, curious, but not endearing!

Since he had transformed back into his natural state, he rested his head on his paws and studied the little miko, his red eyes follwoing her movements.

She was attractive enough, he decided. For a human.

Kagome met his eyes and blushed.

A.N: I'm never sure what to do with my eyes when I'm at the dentist. Do I close them? Do I stare at his face? Do I look at the ceiling? What's the proper etiquette here?


	55. Chapter 55

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 55: Chapter 55 goes unnoticed**

The silence was grating on his nerves.

He was not used to being ignored, and now that he was, he found he didn't like it.

Enough was enough. Seshoumaru stood up, and wandered over to where the girl was sitting. Her brow was furrowed, as she concentrated on the clothes, she was washing.

He stood next to her and waited.

She froze and then deliberately forced herself to relax.

When he didn't move, or say anything, she clenched her jaw and asked, loudly, "Can I help you with something?"

Seshoumaru said nothing and after a few uncomfortable seconds, she grumbled, "Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to stare?"

**"No."**

A.N: All right people. This is actually IMPORTANT. I have put up a link on my profile for my twitter account. You can follow me there to learn about updates and new stories. It's easier to do that then check into fanfiction all the time, wondering whether this lazy writer has actually updated anything.

Oh, and on a side note. Has anybody read Nalini Singh's novels? Are they any good?


	56. Chapter 56

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 56: The Neglected Chapter Title**

Kagome turned to look at him. He cocked a brow in her direction. His blood red eyes no longer unnerved her as they once did before.

Gesturing wildly, she announced, "DO you know what this is, Seshoumaru?"

**"Lord Seshoumaru." **He corrected testily, and oddly enough he wasn't bothered when she ignored him and continued, "This is my personal bubble. Inside my bubble is something I like to call personal space."

"**Are you using sarcasm to get your point across?"**

"Yes. Yes, I am."

**"Are you saying that this one is invading you personal space?"**

A.N: I bought a purple glass today. It is round and very pretty. I like to drink in my purple glass. In a month or so, I will see another glass I like. I will then proceed to buy that glass and the cycle will start anew.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 57: I have an Ipod**

"Exactly."

**"Are you upset I chose to cleanse my self at the same time you did?"**

She turned red and turned around, biting her lip, and declaring, "It was completely inappropriate!"

He prowled around her, and coming in front of her, he closed his eyes and transformed into his humanoid self. There was a lingering smirk on his lips, as he leaned down to look her directly in the eyes.

Faces inches apart, he murmured silkily, "Inuyoukai do not understand the meaning of inappropriate or personal space. I am not a human,_ Kagome_, nor will I attempt to act like one."

She had frozen at his close approximaty and he leaned down to skim his nose along her neck. Her scent changed into something spicier and his smirk widened. Pulling back, he turned onto his heel and strode into the forest.

It did not cross his mind that this was the first time, he had used her name.

A.N: Yes, the story is progressing. Hallellujah.


	58. Chapter 58

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 58: I don't iron my jeans**

Seshoumaru had been gone an hour and Kagome was now growing restless.

It occurred to her that she was becoming dependent on this inuyoukai even if he did nothing but laze around all day.

Poking the fire, bored, she looked in the direction of the trees Seshoumaru had taken off in. There was absolutely nothing to do. All the clothes had been washed, not that there were many to begin with.

All her clothes were in Kaede's home. She only had one change of clothes here.

Suddenly feeling frustrated, and irritable, she walked into the small wooden cabin, and looked around.

An old worn bed, lay in a corner, carefully made up. A small table and four chairs was in the middle. Her mother had loved this place, she remembered, always arranging and rearranging it. All her things were gone. That quilt she had made herself, the rocking chair that her father had made for her when she had been pregnant.

Kagome had taken everything to Kaede's in hopes of holding on to those treasures. But now she had nothing. Slumping into one of the chairs, sh elooked around, her eyes desolate, empty.

She was so used to Seshoumaru that hse had forgotten that he was not here for long. He was the only reason everything seemed bearable. He did not let her grieve for too long, often distracting her by annoying her.

"Seshoumaru." It was a whisper, wistful and soft.

Somebody knocked on the door.

A.N: Okay this is 300 or 200 or something long chapter. I just wanted to write a longer chapter for no reason. You can follow me on twitter for updates for new chapters and new stories. I love it when people follow me. It's like playing follow the leader...

I never got that game.


	59. Chapter 59

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 59: Oola Loompas**

Kagome stilled.

That was not Seshoumaru.

Seshoumaru did not have any concept of knocking. He thought he owned everything he set foot on.

A part of her was calm, very calm while the other was panicking. Who was at the door?

Letting out a hysterical giggle at the irony of the situation, she clamped a hand over her mouth and picked up the nearest thing she culd find which could serve as a weapon.

She stared at the pair of sharp knitting needles and swallowed. It was now or never.

Slowly edging to the window, she peeked out and stared at her uninvited guest.

When the knock came again, rather impatiently, she went to open the door.

A.N: I like to keep things eventful. Blah blah blah. Anyways, follow me on twitter, yadda yadda yadda, you know why, updates and stuff and for all of you who make it a point to tell me how desparate I am for people to follow me on twitter or give me reviews, here's what I have to say...

Nobody's forcing you.


	60. Chapter 60

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 60: My imagination is running out**

A small boy stood at the door. His red hair was mussed and his green eyes were tainted with sadness. As soon as he saw Kagome, he flung himself at her, nearly knocking her down.

"Kagomeee!" It was a wail.

"Shippou! What happened?"

The boy was inconsolable, gabbling something and just burying his face in her shoulder and sobbing.

Now Kagome started panicking. Something was really wrong.

"Shippou, what wrong?"

"They took Mama! They took Mama!"

Kagome froze, "Who took your Mother?"

"Prince Naraku. He hurt her really bad too! I didn't know where else to go."

Kagome's blood turned ice.

A.N: So, I cleaned my room today. Yeah. And then I sat in my little arm chair, which I'm way too big for, by the way and admired my newly sanitized room. Of course I knew it was a matter of hours before I mess it up again.

Who loves Ellen Degeneres? I looked up her hosting the Emmy and Oscars on youtube. Love her!


	61. Chapter 61

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 61: I have a lamp**

Seshoumaru sank his teeth into his prey, delighting in the tender meat. It had been ages since he had hunted. Even when stuck in his beast form, his body was too weak to hunt.

After finishing his meal, he wondered whether he should catch a deer for Kagome. She hadn't eaten meat for a while.

The last time he had brought meat for her, she had been so excited.

Mind made up,he snffed and scented his next prey.

As he stalked the deer, it didn't occur to him what his actions were implying.

Because if that thought had rang in his mind, he would have immediately taken to the skies and left the tiny human to fend for herself.

On his way back, he froze. There was another scent in the area.

An unknown male.

He snarled.

A.N: My mom made vegetable stew today...Yeah...I decided to go on a diet then.


	62. Chapter 62

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 62: Companion**

What he saw was not what he had expected.

A red haired boy was sitting in Kagome's arms, and Seshoumaru raised a brow as he realized what the kit was actually doing._ He was scent marking her!_

Kagome looked startled as he entered the tiny cabin. He practiacally dominated the small area.

"Um, hi." She said, lamely.

Shippou just gave the intruder a cool, measuring look.

"This is Shippou." She gestured between the two, "Shippou, Seshoumaru."

"_Lord _Seshoumaru." The inuyoukai autoumatically corrected. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Seshoumaru scowled.

A.N: My toilet flush has stopped working. Now my bathroom stinks. I'm going to beat that piece of shit with a wrench if it doesn't start working in an hour.

Follow me on twitter for updates. Link's on my profile. (And yes, I will be repeating this continuously. Get used to it.)


	63. Chapter 63

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 63: Ignored chapter title**

Kagome's next words made Seshoumaru still.

"Prince Naraku took Layla - Shippou's mother."

Clear golden eyes narrowed on the young miko, "That had no bearing on you."

"She's my friend!"

Something clicked in Seshoumaru's head and he drawled, "And you intend to go rescue your 'friend' then. With what, if I may ask?"

Before Kagome could say anything, Shippou pulled on her hair, diverting her attention towards him, making Seshoumaru fight the urge to growl.

Although those evergreen eyes shimmered with tears, his tone was serious, "You can't go back, Kagome. Ever. Mama said so."

A.N: Someone gave me a suggestion on how to fix my toilet...Yeah, it didn't work. I just ended up making everything worse. Then my Mom called the plumber and he gave me a lecture on why I should treat toilets with respect unless I plan on taking my business outside... I swear, I have gained a healthy respect for the toilet, it's seat, and it's flush.

Anyway, follow me on twitter, blah, blah blah, link's on my profile...And read the Psy-Chan geling series by nalini Singh. PIECE OF ART!


	64. Chapter 64

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 64: TVD is food for my soul**

Kagome protested vehemently, "I have to, Shippou. She's your mother!"

Seshoumaru frowned on noting the desperate tinge in her voice.

Shippou shook his head, adamantly, and pulled on her locks, "No. You don't understand! If Prince Naraku finds you, he'll marry you and he'll become King!"

The young miko paled, "W-what?"

The fox youkai's eyes were serious, "He cannot become King until he marries someone pure of heart and mind, and that's you, Kagome! That's why Kaede sent you to the woods that day."

Kagome stilled and her eyes went curiously blank, "So Kaede died because of me?"

Shippou froze.

A.N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but my university started and I was bombarded with so many assignments and quizzes that I barely had time to sleep, or take a bath, for that matter. I'll be updating my other stories in this long weekend I've got.


	65. Chapter 65

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 65: Stalkers make me feel special**

Seshoumaru watched the dangerous stillness that settled on the girl's face. He raised a brow.

Leaning against the tree, he wayched as Shippou tired to change his words, desperately trying to remove the guilt from the miko's heart. However, the kit was going about it the wrong way.

"Yes."

Shippou froze at that one word and turned around to throw a venemous look in the inuyoukai's direction. Kagome turned her gaze towards him as well.

"She died protecting you. It is now your duty to her, to honor her sacrifice, miko."

She stared at him and he stared back, his gaze unwavering.

A.N: I updated Remembering. Now I'm going to work on Shattered. Please leave a line.


	66. Chapter 66

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 66: A fart is a sound of freedom**

She blinked and something flickered in her eyes, an old flame which the inuyoukai had thought had diminshed. Oddly enough, it brought a great sense of satisfaction to him.

Finally, the girl turned her head to the side, looking at the dense forest. Her voice was tightly controlled as she murmured, "I'll honor her sacrifice."

Seshoumaru kept watching the miko, and Shippou discreetly observed the two of them. Something was going on here. However, before he could think more on it, Kagome cried in pain.

Seshoumaru snarled and his eyes flashed red. A faint 'Oh dear' was heard.

**A.N: I know. I know. I'm still working on Shattered. No need to send me hate mail people... Although that does speed up the process...**

**Anyways, I was going to work on it this weekend, but my Dad decided to take us all on a two day vacation. I did loads of shopping in Murree( the hilly areas of Pakistan) and I got this vase. It was a very very very pretty vase. It broke when I got home. I'm still recovering from this loss.**

**A moments of silence for that which we have lost today...Amen**


	67. Chapter 67

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 67: Baa Baa Black sheep**

Kagome immediately slapped a hand on her neck and made a disgusted noise. Her hand pulled away and a large flea lay squished upon on her palm.

Seshoumaru's eyes turned back to normal and he strode forward, picking up the flea in Kagome's palm, "_Myouga_."

The thinly veiled threat in his voice made the flea inflate and he started jumping up and down on Seshoumaru's palm, gabbling something which only Seshoumaru could understand.

However, his speech was cut off, as Seshoumaru asked in a silky tone, _"Did you attempt to take the miko's blood?"_

Myouga paled and gulped nervously.

A.N: The words "I'm sorry" and "my bad" usually mean the same thing… Except when you're at a funeral. Never say "my bad" at funeral…


	68. Chapter 68

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 68: Have you any wooool?**

"Are you talking to a _flea_?"

Seshoumaru looked up to see Kagome giving him a concerned look.

"He is a youkai." The he tightened his grip on Myouga who promptly squeaked, "Forgive me, my Lord! I have been traveling for days and was starving and her scent was so _mouthwatering_."

Shippou clambered onto Kagome's shoulder and peered at the flea in the inuyoukai's hand, "He's so tiny."

Seshoumaru ignored the kit and raised a brow, "Why are you here?"

Myouga's demeanor immediately turned serious, "There are rumors of your death, my Lord. Your presence is required in court."

A.N: I made pizzas yesterday...And then I stuffed myself and got sick...LEVEL!


	69. Chapter 69

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 69: Yes Sir, three bags full!**

An unnatural stillness stole over Kagome as she heard the flea's words.

Seshoumaru watched her. Uncertainty and fear washed over her face and was suddenly replaced by an eerie blankness.

"Kagome?"

Shippou's small face pinched in confusion, as he stared from Kagome to Seshoumaru. The inuyoukai was looking at the girl, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

The kit framed her face in his tiny hands, drawing her attention to him, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head, and smiled brightly, "Why would anything be wrong?"

She met Seshoumaru's gaze, and spoke evenly, "You should go."

A.N: Unicorns can't fly. I can't fly. Therefore, I'm a unicorn.


	70. Chapter 70

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 70: I have a toilet in my room**

She wanted him to go?

Seshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he stared into the miko's unblinking gaze. Those cerulean blue were void of any emotion and she stared back.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to clench his teeth.

"I owe you a debt, Miko."

It was the only thing he could come up with.

"Kagome turned away from him and straightened out the rags she was wearing, "Well, you can't protect me forever, now can you?"

Was she doubting him?

Seshoumaru resisted the urge to snarl, and instead spoke coldly, "This Seshoumaru does as he pleases. You shall come with me."

A.N: I hate it when I tell someone I'll be there in 10 minutes, but they continue to call me every half-hour anyway.


	71. Chapter 71

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 71: It is hair, not 'hairs'**

Kagome stiffened and turned around to face him, her eyes narrowed, her pity party, all but forgotten. Raising a finger, she poked his chest, asking suspiciously, "You _want_ me to come with you?"

"You will cease to touch me in this manner, woman."

Acting as if he had never spoken, she made her best attempt to drill her finger into his chest, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Remove your appendage from this one's person."

Them her words registered in his brain and he had to force himself not to gawk.

_Him, the Daiyoukai of the West, crack a joke?_

A.N: I know it's been a long time but my studies are overwhelming and stuff. And before I forget, the lesson of the day.

I poop on my life.

Make poop your favourite word.

Because anything with the word 'poop' in it, automatically becomes hilarious.

Or maybe I'm just retarded in a special way.


	72. Chapter 72

The Maiden and her Protector

By Kjpanny KjChristie17

Chapter 72: Personal Diary

Seshoumaru, the killing perfection, the most powerful inuyoukai in this land, wanted to pull his hair out.

His posture was stiff as he tried to ignore the three pairs of eyes drilling holes in the back of his head.

He stared into the woods, adamantly. He refused to pay any attention to them.

As he heard the miko, the kit and flea whisper amongst themselves, his eye twitched.

How had it come down to this? They should fear him.

Mind made up, he stood up and towered over the miko, who stared back, undaunted.

She blinked up at him, "What?"

A.N: I hate public speeches…

And all my classes this semester involve public speaking.

Any good tips, people?


	73. Chapter 73

The Maiden and her Protector

By Kjpanny KjChristie17

Chapter 73: In a bad mood

Kagome glanced at the darkening sky and cast a worried look into the woods.

He still hadn't returned.

She bit her lip, nervously. Where was he?

Shippou was asleep. Maybe she should go and look for him.

Mind made up, she ventured into the trees.

Recalling what Kaede had taught her, she focused her senses on that familiar youki and grinned.

_Found him!_

As she made her way towards his location, she froze.

It had vanished.

She blinked. There it was again.

Whenever, she came close to it, it would disappear.

She growled. The damned dog was playing hide and seek!

A.N:

I have to stop saying "How stupid can you be?"

I think people are taking it as a challenge.


	74. Chapter 74

The Maiden and her Protector

By Kjpanny KjChristie17

Chapter 74: Cramps. They hurt!

Seshoumaru had been sitting on his preferred tree branch when he felt the miko's aura flicker.

He frowned. Why was she wandering the woods?

When he felt her reitsu seeking out his, he automatically masked his.

She seemed puzzled. He felt her reitsu darting here and there, confused.

Expression bland, he allowed the cloak on his youki to slip.

She immediately grabbed on.

He masked it again.

He watched her walk past the tree he was in, a scowl on her face.

He raised a brow and let his youki to tease the miko again.

A feral grin graced his lips.

A.N: LISTEN TO 'SMOOTH CRIMINAL' BY GLEE.

I adore that song, especially the beat; Makes me want to rock my hips.

Boogie Woogie!


	75. Chapter 75

The Maiden and her Protector

By Kjpanny KjChristie17

Chapter 75: My farts are never mistakes(Part 1)

Kagome stomped her foot.

She couldn't believe she had been worried about that jerk when all he wanted to do was play stupid games.

She allowed a smirk to cross her face.

He wasn't the only one who had some tricks up his sleeve.

The next time he allowed his youki to reveal itself, she latched on.

She could almost feel his annoyance.

She sat down at the base of the tree, smirking.

"You lose, Seshoumaru."

A second later, a huge white Inu emerged from the trees, snarling.

She grinned up at him, "Oh,don't be a sore loser now."

A.N: I've been watching Bleach nowadays. I really want to finish the anime so that I can start on the manga.

Aside from that, I've had bad stomach aches.

I just thought everybody would like to know what my life is all about these days.

Yup, stomach aches and pointless goals in life.


	76. Chapter 76

The Maiden and her Protector

By Kjpanny KjChristie17

Chapter 76: They are ALL planned (Part 2)

He growled.

Kagome waved her hand at him, carelessly, "I never knew you to be such a sore loser."

He became quiet and the intensity with which he was studying her became unnerving.

Before she could tell him to stop, he was in front of her face in a flash.

Nudging her, he made her topple onto the ground.

Those sharp teeth in a terrifying grin, he loomed over her.

She stared up at him, "Think this is funny?"

Her movements were blocked by him and she was completely at his mercy.

She raised a brow, "You still lost."

A.N: Can somebody recommend a good manga similar to Rurouni Kenshin?

Also, I grilled a cake today.

I like to try new things.


	77. Chapter 77

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 77: Is anyone even reading the titles?**

One minute a massive beast loomed over her and then a second later, she was staring into Seshoumaru's very human face which was very close to her own.

Face turning red, she tried to push him off her, but she was very effectively caged.

"You were saying something, miko?" He practically purred.

"Get off me," she muttered, looking anywhere but at him.

Those eyes of his were very dangerous. A hypnotic golden flame.

"Are you scared, miko?"

It was a taunt, veiled under a velvety smooth voice.

Now, Kagome was always known to be hot headed.

She headbutted him.

A.N: I know you guys are confused with the chapters but I'll connect them soon.

Somehow.

As soon as I know what I'm writing.


	78. Chapter 78

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 78: I want to make friends.**

"Ouch! Aeii! That hurt!"

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she grabbed her forehead and glared at the inuyoukai like it was his fault.

He was giving her an incredulous look, "You should be grateful you are not hurt, miko."

"My name is Kagome, you stupid dog!" She gritted through her teeth.

He stiffened at her use of words, "I am the Daiyoukai of the West. I would suggest you address me as such."

She threw him a disbelieving look, "Are you serious? I may have damaged my head permanently and you're giving me a lecture about social protocol?"

A.N: See, another chapter


	79. Chapter 79

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 79: "He is THE spy. His secrets have secrets."**

He didn't know why but Seshoumaru actually felt ashamed for a few seconds before he blinked and the emotion dissipated.

"You brought this upon yourself."

"Nuh-uh! You were in my way."

"You should remember your place, human."

Kagome made a face, "I know my place, but do you know yours?"

He raised a brow, "That made no sense."

However, he got off her and she scrambled back, shooting him a suspicious look.

As the inuyoukai watched her, dust her clothing, he spoke, "You shall come with me."

Kagome froze and then looked at him, "No, I won't."

A.N: And for Snow Owl, who asked me to connect the chapters since it was annoying to click next to get to each page, I have only this to say.

These are drabbles. The entire point of this story is to hit next to get to the next page. But I do hope you enjoy it.


	80. Chapter 80

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 79: Facebook or twitter?**

She sounded so reasonable, so sure of herself that he actually faltered for a second.

"I do not believe I asked you."

Kagome studied his form in silence for a moment, "Why do you want me to go so bad?

He opened his mouth and then closed it, pondering over her words.

_Why was he so desperate for her to go with him? _

"I have a debt to repay."

It was true but it sounded so wrong.

Kagome smiled now, a genuine smile, "You repaid that debt when you saved my life. Twice."

Seshoumaru was taken aback for a moment. But surely, that did not count.

"You are free from your debt, Seshoumaru."

With a strange smile, she turned and walked back the way she had come.

A.N. Not the exact hundred words but it needed to be said and done.

I got this friend request from this 75 year old man who used to be INCREDIBLY hot in his youth. Too bad he's old now. *sigh*

All the good ones are either gay, taken or OLD


	81. Chapter 81

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 81: Okay, now I'll have serious titles**

_Free from his debt?_

The words revolved in his mind and left an odd taste in his mouth.

He should be relieved shouldn't he?

But somehow, he felt angry. He wanted to break something.

But her words were true.

He was free from his debt.

But did he want to be?

He looked at the path she had taken, recalled the bittersweet smile that had crossed her lips.

As if she had resigned herself to her fate.

He found he didn't like that thought.

And Seshoumaru never did anything he didn't like.

His mind made, he made his way to the campsite.

A.N: Review


	82. Chapter 82

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 82: Starting Now**

_She was packing._

He stared at her as she gathered her belongings and put them in a bag.

"What are you doing?"

She let out a startled cry and fell on her behind.

She glared up at him as he loomed over her.

"Stop scaring me."

He raised a brow and repeated his question.

Getting on her feet and dusting her behind, she made a face, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She waved her arm in a gesturing manner, "I'm packing."

"Why?"

She shuffled her feet, "I was thinking I'd leave too."

A.N: 100 chapters and that's it


	83. Chapter 83

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 83: This is like my personal diary now**

His voice was like silky velvet, tinged with menace as he spoke softly, "And just where do you plan on going?"

Kagome didn't know why but a guilty feeling nagged at her, and so she mumbled, "You know," she peeked up at him, "A travelling miko?"

She continued, bravely raising her eyes to meet his, "The prince will find me here and now that my pity party is over, I'm going to be a fugitive."

"And how will you feed yourself?"

She frowned.

Okay, so hadn't thought this through.

A.N: Has someone read 'Heart of Obsidian' by Nalini Singh? I really need friends who share my taste in books.


	84. Chapter 84

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 84: So I've read nearly all of Nalini Singh books**

"I'm a miko. People won't mind giving me food."

The thought of her asking people for food made his blood boil. He snarled at her and Kagome blinked, startled.

Defensively, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I can take care of myself."

He took a step towards her and she took one step back.

"And how will you deal with bandits?"

"Bandits won't approach a miko."

Her back hit a tree, stopping her retreat.

"Is that what you think, little miko?"

He had her at his mercy now.

A.N: Dark series by Christine Feehan


	85. Chapter 85

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 85: I am a chapter.**

She looked at him, warily.

He was up to something.

"Have you forgotten that you were previously attacked by bandits?"

His nose was inches from hers as he bent over her.

Swallowing, as her something in her stomach started tingling, she squeaked, "Personal space. You're invading mine."

He showed her his teeth.

Irritated and not a little intimidated, she pushed at his chest.

"You're such a dog. Get off me."

Seshoumaru was determined not to let her insults distract him from his mission.

"I forbid you from travelling."

Kagome gaped at him.

A.N: I'm bored.


	86. Chapter 86

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 86: Yes, that's me.**

"_Forbid me? You forbid me?"_

The inuyoukai nodded his head, imperiously.

Kagome pushed at him, suddenly angry, "You don't do anything! You don't tell me what to do! Nobody tells me what to do!"

She was so furious she wanted to cry. Why, she had no idea.

He could see he had pushed her too far. Finally, he had managed to breach those shields she had built.

"Your prince will kill you if you travel."

It was a statement, but one that provoked her to throw a branch at his head.

"Then I'll die. I want to die! Damn it!" She was throwing everything she could touch in his direction. He could have stopped her but he thought it wise for her to let it out. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't want this! I'm tired of grieving. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of running away! I don't want to fight anymore."

She was running out of things to throw at him.

Shippou had awoken and retreated with Myouga to a distant, as he watched a side of the smiling girl he had never seen before.

Seshoumaru was silent as he avoided the various missiles.

Suddenly exhausted, she collapsed and bringing her knees to her chin, she huddled in a ball, and mumbled in a small voice, "I'm so tired."

"'Gome?"

Shippou ventured from his hiding place and approached her. He crept closer to her and tugged at her leg. She was quiet as those blue eyes studied him. His eyes brimmed with tears, as he choked out, "Please don't die. Please? I don't wanna be alone."

A beat. Two beats.

A sigh and she drew him into her arms. As he buried his face in her neck and inhaled her comforting scent, she murmured, "I'm not going to die, Shippou. "

"B-but you said.."

She stared into the fire, "I was just upset. I didn't mean for you to see that."

"So you're not going to die?"

"Not if I can help it."

Seshoumaru intervened smoothly, "You will travel with me."

Drained of the fight, Kagome simple blinked, "Why?"

"Because I wish it."

She struggled with herself, before she spoke, "Fine. But, I want to see if Shippou's mother is alive."

A.N: This was long, but I was in a long mood, so it's long. Problem?


	87. Chapter 87

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 86: Yes, that's me.**

Shippou stiffened at Kagome's words.

"No."

Kagome blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I shall retrieve her, if she is alive."

"I'm coming with you."

Sometimes, he really wanted to throttle her, "You are in constant danger if you enter that human's domain."

Kagome raised a brow, "Are you saying you can't protect me?"

For the first time in his life, the inuyoukai was left speechless. He found that he didn't quite like the feeling.

Having felt hat she won the argument, Kagome gave him a triumphant look, "And besides, it's not like you know what she looks like."

Her words were ignored as both the youkai stiffened as the wind carried a new scent towards them.

A.N.: I know some of you seemed to think Kagome is being portrayed as emotionally unstable, but in my opinion when things are happening too fast and everything is in chaos, you're bound to have a nervous breakdown. Or maybe, that's just me.

My heart just wasn't in this story today. I'm feeling low and I'm on a diet and I wanna eat a burger but I can't AND THIS SALAD IS MOCKING ME!


	88. Chapter 88

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 87: I have trust issues.**

A new figure stepped out from the trees.

He looked just like Seshoumaru, except that his hair was wilder, and he had two eard on the tp of his head.

"Half breed."

They guy looked at Seshoumaru, "Bastard."

"I was under the impression that I left you in charge."

Kagome looked at Seshoumaru, "Who is this?"

"Inuyasha. My half brother."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, "You're human."

Kagome edged towards Seshoumaru before speaking, "You got a problem with that?"

He shrugged and then pointed towards Seshoumaru, "No, but my brother sure as hell does."

Seshoumaru frowned. This was a problem.

A.N: Sorry. Way long. Way way wayyy long. I kind of forgot where I was going with this. Sorry.

Also, I got a new phone.

It's brand new.

It's screen is cracked but I've done worse to my cell phones, so izzz okaaayy.


	89. Chapter 89

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 88: Or I'm paranoid. **

"Is this why you're not returning to the Western Lands, you bastard?"

Seshoumaru stiffened, even more so, when his half brother circled around Kagome, his nose twitching curiously.

"She smells like you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "I do?"

She was ignored as Inuyasha made a face, "Did you sleep with her?"

The miko made a strangled sound and kicked at the hanyou who avoided it just in the nick of time.

"So, that's a 'no' then."

He scrunched up his face, thinking.

"Ah, I get it."

His face was solemn, "You must have peed on her."

Seshoumaru tackled Inuyasha.

A.N: I'm pretty sure I've broken my laptop. I mean it's completely annihilated. I just love this baby so much!


	90. Chapter 90

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny KjChristie17**

**Chapter 90: Me, My Toilet and I **

"_You will show some respect, half breed!"_

"Jeez, man!" Inuyasha raised his hands, defensively. "I was just kidding! Sensitive much!"

"Inuyasha-sama has a sense of humor," Myouga commented dryly, from atop Shippou's head. "That humor tends to get him gutted at least once a day."

"No self preservation" came a new voice as another youkai emerged from the trees, shaking his head.

"And you are?" Kagome asked.

Blue eyes flashed in her direction as she was observed from head to toe.

Those eyes gleamed and a smirk formed on his lips.

Myouga paled.

_This wasn't good._

A.N: I have a thing for gas balloons. Age is but a number. I don't understand WHY my Father gets annoyed when I start crying when he doesn't get me a damn gas balloon.


	91. Chapter 91

**The Maiden and Her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 91: Forgive me, readers.**

Seshoumaru scented the new male and his beast suddenly went still as it watched the way this youkai was appraising Kagome from head to foot.

He found that he didn't like it.

And the fact that he didn't like it, irked him.

His beast seemed to agree with him, snarling. The wolf youkai was staring at what belonged to him.

'The miko does not belong to us.'

The beast's denial was prominent, as it growled its disapproval.

However, as the male approached Kagome, Seshoumaru moved as quick as lightening, placing himself between the miko and the youkai, his eyes red.

A.N: Yeah, so long time, huh? Most of you have probably stopped reading my stories. No, I'm not dead. And I feel very bad that I didn't get time to update ANY of my stories. I love writing them and the fact that I didn't means my university studies have been taking up all of my time. I've got a 4 day break, and Im going to TRY and finish this story. I have a lovely ending in mind.

Once again, please don't be irritated. I really am sorry.


	92. Chapter 92

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 92: I've lost 6kg. Yay!**

His voice dripped with ice as Kagome stumbled back, startled at his sadden appearance, "What are you doing here, _wolf_?"

Inuyasha rushed forward, "Easy there, bastard! Don't kill him. He's with me."

Seshoumaru raised a brow, "I do not wish to know of you extracurricular activities, half breed."

Kouga choked, and Inuyasha sputtered, "That's not what I- YOU BASTARD!"

Kagome frowned, and asked Seshoumaru, "Does it bother you to have a gay brother, Seshoumaru?"

Shippou looked at the red faced hanyou, "You know, my mom says that you should always accept who you are."

"I AM NOT GAY, YOU RUNT!"

A.N: So, I broke my air conditioner. I don't know how I managed that, to be honest. It's quite a feat. I don't know whether to be proud or horrified.

(FYI: I managed it without laying a finger on it.)


	93. Chapter 93

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 93: Imma strip naked cause its hot.**

**(Lol. Jk. Jk. Nobody's taking off their clothes. That would be inappropriate.)**

Seshoumaru slashed his posion whip to get Inuyasha to stop yelling and glared at Kagome as if everything was her fault.

Kagome made a face, "What did I do?"

Clenching his teeth, something he had never done until meeting this exasperating human, the inuyoukai turned to his half brother, "Explain yourself, half breed."

From behind him, Kagome whispered, "You know you could try being a littler nicer to him. He is your brother."

The poison whip slashed near her feet, making her jump. Seshoumaru had been careful not to touch her, even as his beast growled, furious.

A.N: It's too hot. I like winters. I just wanna sleep in these summers.


	94. Chapter 94

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 94: It's too hot to think up of a title.**

"Do not tell me how to talk to my underlings, miko."

Kagome gaped at him, "Did you just -? Oh, no you didn't!"

The inyoukai had counted on her bursting into tears or fainting. however, what he had not counted on was her getting angry.

Marching up to him, her face red with fury, she scowled at him, "Just who do you think you are, Seshoumaru! Don't you EVER point that whip of yours at me again! In fact, don't even THINK of pointing that thing at me again!"

Her tirade ended as soon as it had begun and she turned her back on him, too angry to speak anymore.

A.N: For some reason, I hate ice cream.


	95. Chapter 95

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 95: Jack was born a dull boy. Work ain't got nothin' to do with it.**

The silence following that little outburst was deafening.

"Come on, Shippou." Kagome shot a nasty glare towards Seshoumaru. who actually had to restrain himself from flinching. "Let's go for a walk."

Shippou looked at Seshoumaru, before clambering over Kagome to sit on her shoulder.

It was Seshoumaru who spoke then, "The woods are not safe. You will remain here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Are you _telling _me what to do, Seshoumaru?"

He was silent. His beast found this side of the miko to be very amusing.

"That's what I thought."

The miko turned her back haughtily and walked away, her miko powers crackling around her indicating her fury.

The beast purred.

A.N: I watched Sleepy Hollow. Must say I was disappointed.


	96. Chapter 96

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 96: I should be studying right now.**

**(This is going to be along chapter)**

As he lost sight of Kagome, the beast grew agitated. Seshoumaru tried to reign it in but to no avail. Looking at Inuyasha, he snarled, "Explain yourself, _now_!"

The hanyou took a step back, suddenly wary of the new mood.

"We were getting reports of a youkai gathering in this area. After you disappeared, the upper families started growing antsy and there was talk of appointing a new leader."

He glanced towards the silent wolf youkai, "Kouga came to citadel saying something about a human prince absorbing youkai in his body. His neighboring tribe was slaughtered so he came for assistance to protect his own tribe. We came to investigate and we found you here. That's pretty much it."

"What human prince?"

Alarm bells had started going on in his head.

"Naraku. There were rumors that he killed his old man. We didn't pay much attention to that 'cause we don't get involved in human affairs. But then he started attacking tribes in our area."

Kouga's words did nothing to sooth the hurning in the pit of his stomach. Something told him that he needed to find Kagome, _now._

"I will return."

Offering no more information, he glided smoothly into the same direction the young miko had taken. The others watched him leave and Kouga narrowed his eyes, speculatively, "You don't think..."

Inuyasha shook his head, "He hates humans. He only took my mother in because it was his responsibility. He loathes the entire species."

A small voice piped up, from Inuyasha's shoulder, "I would not be so quick to judge the situation, if I were you, Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced at his shoulder and sneered, "So, this is where you've been hiding, you damned flea. We were looking for you after the battle. Don't tell me you slunk off to Seshoumaru without telling us."

Myouga denied it, lying boldly, "I simple came to assess the situation here."

"Yeah, right!" Snorted Inuyasha. Pinching the flea between his thumb and forefinger, he shook him, "So, spill it. What's going on between those two?"

From his undignified position, Myouga crossed his arms, and frowned, "I am not really sure but from what I can see, Lord Seshoumaru's beast is quite protective of Miss Kagome."

"So, he _does _like her, then?" Kouga scowled.

"Well, it's more instinctive than deliberate. I am not certain, and at this stage it is just an assumption but he seems to be in the mating dance."

"The what?" Two twin voices echoed.

"What the hell is that? I've never heard of it." Inuyasha questioned.

"You're not supposed to know. The reason being that it's very rare." He went on to explain, "When your father mated Lord Seshoumaru's mother and then later your mother, he simply fell in love each time and he placed the mating mark. That mating mark can be broken, as proven when he mated your mother as well. However, a mating dance is rare because this it creates a permanent bond. A mere handful of youkai have been able to find their truemates. It's s gift and a curse, because your true mate is not only your strength but also your greatest weakness. If something were to happen to a youkai's truemate, he lose his mind."

"That sounds harsh." Commented Inuyasha. "So, how do you know that Kagome is Seshoumaru's truemate."

Myouga frowned, "I don't. But the signs are all there. Her miko powers don't have a fatal effect on Lord Seshoumaru. It has nothing to do with his being so powerful but the fact that Miss Kagome's powers don't see Lord Seshoumaru as a threat. Even whilst all of you were arguing, her powers had formed a barrier over Lord Seshoumaru. You didn't notice because you two are not yet adept at reading auras. I, however, have mastered the skill in my long age."

"So, what happens now?"

Myouga shrugged, answering Inuyasha's worried question, "It depends. I doubt the two of them are even aware of what is going on."

In the woods, Kagome stomped, angrily. _The nerve of him! He could have killed me with that poison whip of his!_

Shippou wisely remained silent as his companion fumed and vented in silence.

However, the eery silence of the woods made the hair on his nape prickle. Clutching tighter to Kagome, he whispered her name, "It's too quiet, Kagome. We need to go back."

Kagome stilled. He was right. There not even the sounds of the animals chattering. Then, she felt something or someone watching her. She whirled around but nobody was there. But her miko powers were growing agitated by the second. Something was not right.

Lowering her voice, she murmured, "How far are we from the campsite, Shippou?"

"Not that far."

"When I give the signal, I want you to run. I'll be right behind you."

He looked startled, "What?"

"Just listen to what I say!"

He nodded his head.

Satisfied, Kagome used her miko powers to check their surroundings. A very malicious aura from her right, sent out powerful waves of hatred and greed. Enough that she stumbled for a second. Gathering her power in her center, like Kaede had taught her, she focused it on the entity to her right and unleashed everything.

"NOW, SHIPPOU!"

The kit jumped off her shoulders and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Kagome followed on his heels. The thing was right behind him. She could feel him gaining on them.

"Faster, Shippou!"

A slimy tentacle gripped her ankle, she stumbled, falling on her face. Seeing, Shippou falter, she screamed, "Keep running! Get Seshoumaru!"

As she was dragged back, she kept sending blasts of her power towards the creature, but it wouldn't stop. A rough hand grabbed her and turned her around and she stared into a horrifyingly familiar face. Her legs seemed to give way under her and her voice, weak and shaken, "Y-You?"

"Hello Kagome. Long time."

He grabbed her by her front of her robe and dragged her to him, while she struggled in his hold, silent, but wild.

"It's no use, resisting. The fairest of them all." He grabbed a fistful of her hair, "How would the fairest of them all feel like serving at my feet?"

She tried to blast him with her power, but something was sapping at her energy. Horrified, she saw the tentacle that had grabbed her ankle, slithering up her body.

Screaming in disgust, she struggled even more wildly, all the while, crying for Seshoumaru. Where was he? Didn't he say that he'd protect her?

_Seshoumaru! Where are you?!_

A flash of green and the hold on her broke loose. She didn't realize she had been crying until she was pressed against something white and soft and someone incredibly angry.

"Did I not tell you that the woods were unsafe?" Seshoumaru demanded.

She sniffed, nodding her head, unable to speak. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

Realizing that she was probably frightened out of her wits, his tone lost that sharp edge and he pulled her even closer. The warmth of his embrace offered her a magnitude of comfort. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Angry that she was hurt, his beast was supremely furious that someone had dared to traumatize her. For once, he and the beast agreed on something. This hanyou in front of the had to die.

Naraku watched scornfully. "The girl belongs to me, youkai."

The beast growled at the statement.

"Her place is at my feet, serving me and paying for her crimes." Naraku was completely confident in his newfound power, "She will be whipped two times a day to teach her obedience. She will eat what I feed her and see to my needs." He laughed, "She'll be lower than a slave but she will be mine."

Seshoumaru's eyes bled red. He would never lay a hand on the girl! His body rippled and he let his beast emerge, all the while holding onto Kagome who's small frame had gone stiff with hearing the details of Naraku's plan for her.

The beast gently put Kagome to one side and faced the hanyou. Naraku sneered and his tentacles flew forward in an attempt to impale Seshoumaru. However, the poison from Seshoumaru's mouth disintegrated them before they could touch him.

His opponent smirked and raised his hand. His arm started moving of its own accord as the flesh burst pen to allowed strangely coloured youkai to crawl out.

_"He's an abomination." _

Kagome's horrified whisper was met with silence as Seshoumaru jumped into the air to elude the demons. Then with a slash of his claw, he ripped them into pieces. However, they kept coming. The beast realized it was facing an entire army of youkai.

It rushed into the fight, trying to eliminate as many as possible meanwhile trying to reach the source of his problems. A brazen yell didn;t halt him int he least as Inuyasha and kouga rushed into the fray.

"Need a hand brother?" Inuyasha smirked as he cut down a huge youkai standing in Seshoumaru's path. The inuyoukai just bared his teeth at his half sibling. Kouga had fury written all over his face, as he cut down a mighty impressive youkai, "This is for my friends, you bastard!"

Naraku watched the battle and his eyes searched for Kagome. Finding her huddled in a corner, he approached her from the shadows.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched the three youkai fight furiously and she found herself getting over her shock and fear. Now that Naraku's tentacle was no longer sucking away her energy, she could help the other, if albeit, only at a distance. Summoning, her powers, she dipped into the core of her powers. Kaede had been teaching her how to tap into her unlimited pool of power before she died. According to Kaede, her body housed an enormous power which seemed to have no limit. If only she had learnt how to manage it.

Trying the method she had been taught, she floored herself and gathered herself till her mind was blank slate. She could feel her power growing inside her, slowly, and steadily. Pleased with herself, she gave a determined smile. She would never fear Naraku. She would not let him conquer her. As her power kept growing, a hand crept over her shoulder, grabbing her hands and putting them behind her back.

Kagomes eyes opened as Naraku murmured, "Now this will never do. We can't have you learning how to use your powers."

Kagome panicked for a second before forcing herself to keep gathering her power. Maybe, just maybe, she could hurt him enough to give the others an edge in the battle.

Naraku's words were an irritated snarl, "Stop it. You've lost."

However, she remained mutinously silent and he pulled her even harder against his body and whispered, "Maybe, I'll have to teach you a lesson in obedience right now." His voice turned mockingly thoughtful, Maybe I should take out your youkai lover. Just slice his head off. I'll put it in my room so that whenever you have to service me, you'll do so, looking at his head."

If had meant to frighten her, or discourage her, he failed tremendously. The very fact that he had just threatened Seshoumaru made Kagome so angry that her miko powers went out of control.

Naraku's eyes widened and he stumbled back. All the youkai stopped to watch as a pink aura crept towards them. Inuyasha yelped and grabbbed Kouga by his shirt, and jumped into a tree. Seshoumaru wasn't that lucky. The wave was almost over him when he saw it. His eyes closed and he felt a tingling delicious burn that forced him to shift back otherwise it would have made for an awkward situation.. Bewildered, he stared at the disintegrated youkai and then towards the source of the power. His eyes went narrow as he glimpsed Naraku standing in front of Kagome. Drawing his sword, he moved, faster than lightening. Just as his sword connected with the hanyou, Kagome's power burned him to ash.

Kagome stared at the pile of ash in front of her and wobbled. Seshoumaru immediately caught her by her waist. Kagome stared up at him and then at the ash.

"He threatened you."

She offered that as an explanation. The beast prowled behind his cage, rumbling with an innate satisfaction. However, Seshoumaru was far from pleased.

"I am to protect you, not you me." He stated, as if the very thought offended him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she repeated, "But he threatened you."

"Nevertheless."

She grew irritated and stomped her foot, "Did you not hear me? He threatened _you_!"

"You are not to protect me."

Scowling, Kagome put both hands on his chest and pushed. He didn't budge an inch. he just stared down at her with that impassive gaze, "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Kagome grabbed his robe and in a centuries old instinctive move, pulled him down and bit on his nose. He winced and she let go of him, satisfied, "No, but that did."

With that, he left him to his own devices and went in search of Shippou.

Safe, up in their tree, Inuyasha stared, stunned, "Did Seshoumaru just get disciplined?"

Apparently their hiding spot wasn't safe enough, because there was a flash of green and both of them stumbled from the tree, howling in pain.

A.N: Just 3 more chapters and an epilogue.


	97. Chapter 97

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 97: Ah, so near the end.**

After Kagome got finished with dealing with Inuyasha's wounds, despite his protests, she looked at Seshoumaru. For some odd reason, the inuyoukai refused to let her tend to Kouga who just pouted and looked away, disheartened.

Seshoumaru knew better than to protest. Kagome liked taking care of him, and he, he corrected himself, his beast liked the miko taking care of him.

However, as he glanced at the bent head before him, he felt an odd feeling in his chest. Maybe he should take her back to the Western Citadel.

After all, she _had _no family here.

A.N: So, I cleaned up room. I could see my face in the floor. Lol, jk. No, I couldn't. But it was clean. And then the air conditioner repairman guy came and messed up my room. Thank you good guy Bob. Thank you.

(Jk. His name's not Bob.)

(I don't know his name)


	98. Chapter 98

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 98: Just two more to go!**

Shippou's mother was dead. The fact hit the kit hard and he clung even tighter to Kagome in the following days. Kaede's body was recovered and given a proper burial. Seshoumaru forced Inuyasha and Kouga to participate when Kagome looked so depressed.

An argument issued when Seshoumaru told Kagome in no uncertain terms that she would return with him to his home.

She yelled.

He ordered.

Inuyasha and Kouga supported the resulting burns of poison and purification energy on their arms.

Finally, she stormed off into the woods.

He followed her five seconds later.

There was more yelling.

A.N: We have officially run out of water. Pakistan is great. No water, no electricity. I want to move.


	99. Chapter 99

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 99: This is it. Nearly there.**

Convincing Kagome took time. However, Seshouamru informed her that he owed a debt to her and he refused to stay in the woods forever.

"So, you're going to spend the rest of my life protecting me?"

Then she frowned, "What are you going to do when I'm dead?"

Seshoumaru remained uncommunicative for days after that question.

Then he dragged Myouga into the woods for a discussion.

Myouga refused to break under the interrogation all four of them made him undergo.

It seemed her was more scared of Seshoumaru than of them.

Finally, Kagome departed with them to the Western Citadel, her new home.

A.N: And the epilogue awaits


	100. Chapter 100

**The Maiden and her Protector**

**By Kjpanny Kjchristie17**

**Chapter 100: EPILOGUE**

_150 years later._

A young silver haired inuyoukai sat perched on the apple tree in the courtyard.

"Hey, runt!"

He looked down, "Uncle Inuyasha. What do you want?"

"Where's the bastard?"

"Are you referring to my father?" the boy asked with a raised brow.

Inuyasha snarled, "Of course, I am. Now spill it. Where's he hiding now?"

The youth turned his gaze to the horizon, bored, "How should I know? Go ask Kimi. She's his favourite."

Inuyasha slunked off, before throwing over his shoulder, "Stop slacking off practice. That old geezer is looking for you."

Tamaki sighed and jumping off his seat, went looking for another place to hide.

Inuyasha came across a raven haired inuyoukai, practicing with a bow and arrow.

"Hey, Kimi."

"She turned to look at him and her arrow went sailing into the sky.

She grinned, "Whoops."

Inuyasha smiled,. She reminded him of Kagome. His smile waned.

"So, where's your father?"

"In his study."

As he made to leave, she tugged at his sleeve, a serious expression on his face, "It's their anniversary."

He stilled, "Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow then."

She nodded and then went to pick up her arrow, wondering what they were going to have dinner today.

Seshoumaru sat in his study, alone. His head was throbbing. Gazing out the window, he watched his eldest son jump off the tree and go find somewhere else to slack off.

He didn't hear the door opening and closing.

"Stop spying on Tamaki."

He turned around, "I was not-"

"Do I look like I'm dumb?"

Seshoumaru smirked and had Kagome backed against his desk in a second, "No, but you do look like my very pregnant mate."

Kagome slapped a hand against his chest, "Don't even try to flatter me." She frowned, "Though, how telling me I look fat, is supposed to flatter me, I don't know."

"I did not call you fat."

"You said, and I quote, 'heavily pregnant'. Now how would you know that unless I m showing, which means I look fat, and you just called me fat."

Seshoumaru chose to remain silent till her tirade ended, then pushing her against the wall, he put his mouth on hers to shut her up.

And like always, lost himself in her.

A.N: This is the end of our journey. You'll be seeing me when I start working on my Remembering story. I'm going to finish that and then start on shattered and blast from the past. But in two weeks time. My exams are starting and Il be done within 2 weeks.

II hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it because it was a very non serious mode for me. I know most of you found my A/Ns amusing and I m happy to keep you entertained.

So, thank you and good bye


End file.
